vereinsfandomcom-20200229-history
Real Madrid
Florentino Pérez | trainer = Manuel Pellegrini | homepage = realmadrid.com | liga = Primera División | saison = 2008/09 | rang = 2.Platz | pattern_la1=_realmadrid0910home | pattern_b1=_realmadrid0910home | pattern_ra1=_realmadrid0910home | pattern_sh1=_realmadrid0910home | pattern_so1=_color_3_stripes_black | leftarm1=FFFFFF | body1=FFFFFF | rightarm1=FFFFFF | shorts1=000000 | socks1=FFFFFF | pattern_la2=_realmadrid0910away | pattern_b2=_realmadrid0910away | pattern_ra2=_realmadrid0910away | pattern_sh2=_realmadrid0910away | pattern_so2=_realmadrid0910away | leftsarm2=000000 | body2=000000 | rightarm2=000000 | shorts2=000000 | socks2=000000 }} Der Real Madrid Club de Fútbol reˌalmaˈðrið ˌklubdeˈfuðβol}} ist ein Fußballverein aus Madrid. Die erste Mannschaft spielt gegenwärtig in der spanischen Primera División. Der Klub ist einer der berühmtesten Fußballvereine der Welt. Mit neun Erfolgen im Landesmeisterpokal bzw. der UEFA Champions League sowie zwei UEFA-Pokal-Siegen ist er einer der erfolgreichsten Vereine Europas. Obwohl Real Madrid ursprünglich als Fußballverein gegründet wurde, besitzt der Klub auch eine Basketballsektion, die mit ihren acht Erfolgen im Europapokal der Landesmeister, vier im Pokal der Pokalsieger und je einem Sieg im Korac-Cup und ULEB Cup als erfolgreichster Verein Europas gilt. Mit einem Markenwert von 1,063 Milliarden Euro, ist Real Madrid laut einer Studie von BBDO Consulting der wertvollste Fußballverein der Welt. (Stand: September 2007)innovations Report: Sport Geschichte 1897 bis 1928 – Gründung und frühe Jahre Ende des 19. Jahrhunderts begann sich der Fußballsport langsam auch in Spanien auszubreiten. In der Hauptstadt Madrid betrieb zunächst lediglich der kleine Verein Football Sky diese neue aus England kommende Sportart. Im Jahr 1897 verließ eine Gruppe von Spielern Football Sky und begann unter dem Namen Madrid Foot Ball Club Spiele auf Wiesen oder in Hinterhöfen zu organisieren. Die ersten Mitglieder waren u. a. José de Gorostizaga, Manuel Mendía, die Gebrüder Juan und Carlos Padrós, Adolfo Meléndez oder Antonio Neyra, sowie Julián Palacios. Doch erst fünf Jahre später, am 6. März 1902, ließen besagte Herren ihren Madrid Foot Ball Club amtlich als Verein registrieren. Dieser Tag gilt somit als das offizielle Gründungsdatum von Real Madrid. Erster Präsident des Vereins war Juan Padrós. Die Spielkleidung war weiß, die Stutzen schwarz und der Gürtel trug die spanischen Landesfarben rot und gelb. Mit Ausnahme der Saison 1925/26, während der man in Anlehnung an den Londoner Klub Corinthian FC eine schwarze Hose trug, blieb weiß die traditionelle Vereinsfarbe. Erster Trainer war der Brite Arthur Johnson. Im Januar 1904 fusionierte der Verein mit den madrilenischen Fußballmannschaften Moderno, Amicale (das großteils aus Franzosen bestand) und Moncloa. Als am 21. Mai 1904 in Paris die Fédération Internationale de Football Association (FIFA) gegründet wurde, war der Madrid F. C., nur zwei Jahre nach seiner Registrierung als Verein, bereits die offizielle Vertretung von Spanien.Gründungsmitglieder der FIFA miniatur|Madrid FC 1905 Am 16. April 1905, drei Jahre nach der Gründung, gab es auch schon den ersten großen Titel zu feiern. Im Finale der im Pokalformat ausgetragenen Copa del Rey, die zu diesem Zeitpunkt der einzige gesamtspanische Bewerb war, wurde Athletic Bilbao mit 3:0 bezwungen. Der Pokal konnte in Folge gleich vier mal hintereinander erobert werden, weshalb der Verein auch der erste war, der das Originalexemplar dieser Trophäe behalten durfte. Auf diese anfänglichen Erfolge folgte allerdings eine sportliche Durststrecke, während der lediglich in der regionalen Meisterschaft Titel gefeiert werden konnten. 1912 bezog Real Madrid an der O'Donell Straße das erste Stadion der Vereinsgeschichte. Im Jahre 1917 konnte der Klub nach neunjähriger Pause schließlich erneut die Copa del Rey erobern. War man im Jahr zuvor noch im Finale an Athletic Bilbao gescheitert, so besiegten die Madrilenen diesmal Arenas Club de Getxo mit 2:1. Star der Mannschaft war zu jener Zeit der französische Stürmer René Petit. Dies sollte zugleich der letzte Pokalgewinn vor Einführung der spanischen Meisterschaft 1928 sein, denn 1918 und 1924 scheiterte man jeweils im Finale an Real Unión de Irún. 1920 wurde dem Klub durch einen Erlass des spanischen Königs Alfonso XIII. die Ehre zuteil, den Zusatz Real (span. für Königlich) in den Vereinsnamen aufnehmen zu dürfen. 1923 zog Real Madrid vom bereits zu klein geratenen O'Donell-Stadion vorerst ins Ciudad Lineal Velodrom, und ein Jahr später ins wesentlich größere und vereinseigene Chamartín Stadion. 1928 bis 1936 – Der Start der Liga und die erfolgreichen 1930er Die spanische Liga, die 1928 ins Leben gerufen worden war, konnte in der Saison 1931/32 erstmals gewonnen werden, aufgrund des während der Zweiten Spanischen Republik verhängten Verbots jeglicher monarchistischer Symbole allerdings wieder unter dem alten Namen Madrid CF. In dieser Saison, die eine 14 jährige Durststrecke beendete, verlor man kein einziges Spiel und verwies so den größten Rivalen der damaligen Zeit, Athletic Bilbao, auf den zweiten Tabellenplatz. Trainiert wurde Madrid CF damals vom Ungarn Lippo Hertza, sportlicher Leiter war Santiago Bernabéu und die Stars im Kader waren das Abwehrtrio, bestehend aus den Innenverteidigern Jacinto Quincoces und Ciriaco Errasti sowie Torhüterlegende Ricardo Zamora und die Flügelspieler Luis Regueiro und Jaime Lazcano. Im darauffolgenden Jahr konnte man den Titel unter dem englischen Trainer Robert Firth erfolgreich verteidigen, erneut knapp vor Athletic Bilbao. Im Sturm glänzte in diesen Tagen Manuel Olivares, der zusammen mit dem Innenverteidigerpaar 1931 von Deportivo Alavés verpflichtet worden war. 1932/33 wurde er, mit 16 Treffern, Torschützenkönig der Liga. Ebenfalls eine wichtige Rolle spielte sein technisch versierter Offensivpartner Josep Samitier, der vom Erzrivalen FC Barcelona geholt wurde. In den folgenden Jahren musste man sich zwar in der Liga mit drei zweiten Plätzen begnügen, dafür gelang 1933/34 sowie 1935/36 jeweils der Pokalsieg. 1936 bis 1953 – Bürgerkrieg und Neuanfang Während des spanischen Bürgerkriegs (1936–1939) wurde die gesamte Infrastruktur des Klubs zerstört und als Folge davon stand der Verein kurz vor der Auflösung. Die Tribünen des Estadio de Chamartín, in dem damals die Heimspiele ausgetragen wurden, wurden im umkämpften Madrid zu Feuerholz und das Klubbüro fiel den Bombenangriffen zum Opfer. Auch ein großer Teil des ehemaligen Kaders existierte nicht mehr, einige fielen im Krieg, andere verschwanden im Exil oder traten zurück. Übriggeblieben waren lediglich Antonio Bonet, Simón Lecue, Jacinto Quincoces sowie der Mexikaner José Ramón Sauto. Unter der Präsidentschaft des Gründungsmitgliedes Adolfo Meléndez und unter Mithilfe eines weiteren Vorstandsmitglieds vergangener Tage, Pedro Parages, sowie einiger neuer Namen – unter ihnen der Ex-Spieler und Trainer Santiago Bernabéu - schaffte man es Real Madrid wieder auf die Beine zu stellen. Das gelang allerdings nicht von einem Tag auf den anderen; es dauerte ganze sieben Monate ehe überhaupt wieder gespielt und ebenso viele Jahre bis wieder ein Titel gefeiert werden konnte. miniatur|links|Estadio Santiago Bernabéu... miniatur|links|...das Heimstadion von Real Madrid Der 15. September 1943 gilt als ein bedeutendes Datum in den Geschichtsbüchern des Klubs. An diesem Tag wurde Santiago Bernabéu zum Präsidenten gewählt. Sein erster Schritt war mit der Errichtung eines neuen Stadions zu beginnen. Nur wenige Jahre nach Baubeginn hatte die neue Heimstätte Real Madrids, die heute seinen Namen trägt, bereits ein Fassungsvermögen von 120.000 Zuschauern und war damit das größte Fußballstadion der damaligen Zeit. Bernabéus Vorhaben brachte ihm zu jener Zeit viel Kritik ein, denn kaum einer konnte sich vorstellen, dass der Fußballsport solche Massen bewegen könnte. In der Presse wurde er u. a. als „verrückter Visionär“ bezeichnet und sein Bauvorhaben als „unausführbare Schimäre“; doch Bernabéu sollte recht behalten. Sportlich hatte man zu jener Zeit noch mit den Folgen des Bürgerkrieges zu kämpfen. Während in der 1939/40 wiedergestarteten Liga der Stadtrivale Atlético Madrid (zu jener Zeit, unter dem Namen Atlético Aviación, offizieller Klub der Luftwaffe) sowie später der FC Barcelona dominierten, kämpfte Real Madrid mit schlechten Resultaten. 1942/43 erreichte man lediglich den zehnten Tabellenrang und nach einem kurzen Aufbäumen, mit zwei Pokalsiegen 1946 und 1947, kämpfte man schließlich 1947/48 lange gegen den Abstieg, bevor letzten Endes nur der elfte Platz erreicht wurde, bis zum heutigen Tag die schlechteste Ligaplatzierung der Vereinsgeschichte. In den folgenden Jahren wurde allerdings von Präsident Bernabéu sukzessive ein neuer und schlagkräftiger Kader zusammengestellt. Neuverpflichtungen aus Spanien wie Miguel Muñoz, Luis Molowny, Juan Alonso oder Francisco Gento wurden mit Spielern aus der eigenen Jugend wie Enrique Mateos oder José María Zárraga und Legionären, teils aus Südamerika wie Alfredo Di Stéfano, Héctor Rial und José Santamaria, teils aus Europa, wie Raymond Kopa und Ferenc Puskás, ergänzt. 1953 bis 1964 – Das weiße Ballett Die Verpflichtung des Argentiniers Alfredo Di Stéfano im Jahre 1953 gilt als der Startschuss der wohl erfolgreichsten Epoche des Klubs. Gleich in seiner ersten Saison führte er Real Madrid zum ersten Meistertitel seit 21 Jahren. Der Mittelstürmer, der zugleich auch die Spielmacherrolle übernahm, wurde mit 27 Treffern Torschützenkönig und bildete in diesem Jahr zusammen mit seinem Landsmann Roque Olsen sowie Luis Molowny den gefürchteten Angriff der Madrilenen. Für die nächste Saison verpflichtete Real Madrid mit dem argentinischen Stürmer Héctor Rial, einer Empfehlung Di Stéfanos, sowie dem Außenstürmer und späteren Kapitän Francisco Gento zwei Spieler, die entscheidenden Anteil an der Titelverteidigung und den Erfolgen der darauffolgenden Jahre hatten. Das Team wurde nun dank der geschickten Transferaktivitäten Santiago Bernabéus Jahr für Jahr verstärkt und mit Raymond Kopa 1956 und Ferenc Puskás 1958 konnten zwei Weltstars für den Klub gewonnen werden. Vor allem Ferenc Puskás bildete mit Di Stéfano ein kongeniales Duo, das seinen Höhepunkt im Finale des Europapokals der Landesmeister 1960 erreichte, in dem beim 7:3-Sieg gegen Eintracht Frankfurt Di Stéfano drei und Puskás vier Tore erzielte. Insgesamt eroberte Real Madrid in diesem Zeitraum acht spanische Meisterschaften sowie einen Pokalsieg. Die bedeutendsten Erfolge stellen aber die Titel im wichtigsten europäischen Fußballbewerb, dem damals neu gegründeten Europapokal der Landesmeister, dar, der beginnend mit seiner erstmaligen Austragung in der Saison 1955/1956 fünf mal in Serie gewonnen werden konnte. Die Mannschaft begeisterte mit ihrer spielerischen Dominanz ganz Fußballeuropa und wurde aufgrund der traditionell weißen Trikots und der technisch hochstehenden Spielweise, mit der man regelrecht durch die gegnerischen Abwehrreihen "tanzte", als das „weiße Ballett“ berühmt. Noch zwei weitere Male konnte das Finale des Europapokals erreicht werden, 1962 und 1964 verlor das inzwischen bereits in die Jahre gekommene Team aber gegen Benfica Lissabon und Inter Mailand. Am 18. Mai 1963 wurde die „Ciudad Deportiva“ (Sportstadt) eingeweiht, deren Bau sechs Jahre zuvor begonnen hatte. Das damals außerhalb der Stadt, auf der Verlängerung des Paseo de la Castellana, gelegene Gelände beherbergte neben diversen Fußballfeldern für Profis und Nachwuchs auch Schwimmbäder, Tennisplätze, eine gedeckte Kunsteisbahn sowie diverse Klubgebäude. 1966 kam schließlich die Basketballarena Pabellón Raimundo Saporta hinzu. Ein Sportkomplex dieser Dimension war zu dieser Zeit ein Novum für einen Fußballverein. 1964 bis 1966 – El Madrid ye-yé Nach dem verlorenen Finale im Europapokal der Landesmeister 1963/64 begann Trainer Miguel Muñoz, bis 1958 selbst Spieler und Kapitän der Mannschaft, eine Umstrukturierung und Verjüngung des Teams. Stars wie Raymond Kopa oder Héctor Rial hatten den Klub bereits verlassen bzw. waren abgegeben worden. Nun wurde auch der große Alfredo Di Stéfano, zu diesem Zeitpunkt bereits 38 Jahre alt, aus der Mannschaft genommen. Ferenc Puskás blieb zwar noch, war aber mit einem Alter von 37 Jahren dem Ende seiner aktiven Karriere schon recht nahe. Die Lücken wurden mit jungen und begabten spanischen Spielern aufgefüllt, und so erkämpften beispielsweise die Zukäufe Amancio, Ignacio Zoco, Pirri, Manuel Sanchís (sen.) oder die aus der eigenen Jugend stammenden Manuel Velázquez und Ramón Grosso einen Platz im Team. Prompt gelang die Titelverteidigung in der spanischen Meisterschaft, und 1966 gewann man schließlich den Europapokal der Landesmeister ein sechstes Mal. Das damals sehr junge Team, mit dem Spitznamen el Madrid ye-yé, bestand ausschließlich aus Spielern spanischer Herkunft; vom Starensemble der 1950er und frühen 1960er Jahre war nur noch Francisco Gento in der Mannschaft verblieben. 1966 bis 1984 – Europäische Durststrecke Der nächste internationale Titel sollte dann etwas länger auf sich warten lassen. 1971 erreichte Real Madrid zwar zum ersten Mal das Endspiel im Europapokal der Pokalsieger, nach einem 1:1 im ersten Finalspiel verlor man aber das damals bei Unentschieden übliche Wiederholungsspiel mit 0:1 gegen den FC Chelsea. Zehn Jahre später, 1981, drangen die Madrilenen mit einer kompakten Mannschaft ohne große Namen bis in das Finale des Europäischen Meistercups vor, das damals als Madrid de los Garcías bekannte Team (sechs Spieler des Kaders trugen den Nachnamen García) scheiterte aber mit 0:1 am FC Liverpool. 1983 verlor Real Madrid zum zweiten Mal ein Finale im Europapokal der Pokalsieger, Endspielgegner war der von Alex Ferguson trainierte FC Aberdeen. National lief es in jener Epoche aber wesentlich besser, so gewann der Klub, angeführt von Pirri, Amancio, Zoco, Grosso oder Velazquéz, zwischen 1967 und 1969 drei Meistertitel in Folge, sowie eine weitere Meisterschaft in der Saison 1971/72. Nach einem enttäuschenden achten Ligaplatz in der Saison 1973/74 endete die Ära Miguel Muñoz und der Montenegriner Miljan Miljanić übernahm das Traineramt. Berühmt wurde der von Roter Stern Belgrad geholte Miljanić vor allem durch ein intensives physisches und konditionelles Trainingsprogramm, wie man es zu jener Zeit im spanischen Fußball nicht kannte. Unter ihm eroberte die Mannschaft, angeführt von Spielern wie den Deutschen Günter Netzer und Paul Breitner, sowie Torhüter Miguel Ángel, Stürmer Santillana und die aus der eigenen Jugend stammenden Vicente del Bosque, Gregorio Benito, José Antonio Camacho und Mariano García Remón, in der ersten Saison die Meisterschaft und den Pokal. Im folgenden Jahr gelang Real Madrid die erfolgreiche Titelverteidigung. Die schwache Saison 1976/77, in der Real Madrid nur den neunten Tabellenrang erreichte, bedeutete allerdings das Ende der Ära Miljanić. Zwischen 1978 und 1980 holte die Mannschaft erneut drei Meisterschaften in Folge, im Sturm bestachen zu jener Zeit Santillana und Juanito und im Mittelfeld zogen der Deutsche Uli Stielike sowie Vicente del Bosque die Fäden, während in der Defensive der junge Camacho, Gregorio Benito sowie der routinierte Pirri glänzten. Die ersten beiden Ligatitel holte man unter Trainer Luis Molowny, während der Serbe Vujadin Boškov in der Saison 1979/80 das Double bestehend aus Liga und Pokal erobern konnte. Am 2. Juni 1978 verstarb Präsident Santiago Bernabéu im Alter von 82 Jahren. Während seiner 35 jährigen Amtszeit konnte der Klub insgesamt einen Weltpokal, sechs Europapokale der Meister, 16 spanische Meistertitel sowie sechs Pokale gewinnen, was ihn bis zum heutigen Tag zum erfolgreichsten Präsidenten der Klubgeschichte macht. Neben dem Wiederaufbau des Klubs war Santiago Bernabéu auch aktiv an der Gründung der europäischen Bewerbe beteiligt, weshalb er im Jahr 2002 posthum den FIFA-Verdienstorden erhielt. 1984 bis 1990 – La Quinta del Buitre Mit den UEFA-Cup-Siegen 1985 und 1986 konnte der Verein seine Durststrecke im internationalen Geschäft beenden und wieder zwei Titel feiern. Hauptverantwortlich dafür war die legendäre Quinta del Buitre. Der Name bezog sich auf fünf Spieler desselben Jahrgangs aus der eigenen Nachwuchsabteilung, die 1983/84 in den Profikader übernommen wurden und bis in die frühen 1990er Jahre die Erfolgsgeschichte des Vereins fortschreiben sollten: Emilio Butragueño, genannt „El Buitre“ (span. für Geier), Míchel, Manuel Sanchis (jun.), Martín Vázquez und Miguel Pardeza. In Europa machte man zu dieser Zeit besonders durch beeindruckende Aufholjagden im Bernabéu Stadion auf sich aufmerksam, jeweils nach schweren Niederlagen in den Hinspielen. Erwähnt seien das 6:1 gegen RSC Anderlecht und das 3:0 gegen Inter Mailand in der Saison 1984/85; sowie ein 4:0 gegen Borussia Mönchengladbach und ein 5:1 gegen Inter Mailand eine Saison später. National eroberte man zwischen 1986 und 1990 fünf mal in Folge die Meisterschaft. Neben der „Quinta del Buitre“ prägten Spieler wie Hugo Sánchez, Jorge Valdano, Santillana, Juanito sowie die ebenfalls aus dem eigenen Nachwuchs stammenden José Antonio Camacho, Chendo und Ricardo Gallego das Mannschaftsbild. 1990 bis 1997 – Barcelona übernimmt das Kommando In den 1990er Jahren verlor Real Madrid zunächst sowohl national wie auch international an Boden und in Spanien übernahm der Erzrivale, FC Barcelona, die Vorherrschaft. Unter Trainer Johan Cruyff und seinem als „Dream Team“ getauften Kader gelangen den Katalanen gleich vier Meistertitel in Folge. Besonders bitter für Real Madrid waren allerdings die Saisons 1991/92 und 1992/93, als man jeweils am letzten Spieltag durch Auswärtsniederlagen gegen CD Teneriffa den Meistertitel verspielte. Bis heute gilt die Kanareninsel für die Madridistas als verflucht. Der Bann konnte erst 1994/95 gebrochen werden, als das von Jorge Valdano trainierte Team, unter der Führung von Stars wie Raúl, Ivan Zamorano, Fernando Redondo oder Michael Laudrup, die Siegesserie von Cruyffs FC Barcelona durchbrechen konnte. Die Freude währte nicht lange, denn im darauf folgendem Jahr erreichten die Madrilenen nur den enttäuschenden sechsten Tabellenrang, und qualifizierten sich damit nicht einmal für den UEFA-Pokal. Nach einem von Fabio Capello angeordneten totalen Kaderumbau im Sommer 1996, und der Ankunft von Spielern wie Roberto Carlos, Predrag Mijatović, Christian Panucci, Bodo Illgner oder Clarence Seedorf, folgte ein weiterer Meistertitel. 1997 bis 2003 – Rückkehr auf Europas Thron 1998 gelang die Rückkehr an die oberste europäische Spitze, als man im Finale der Champions League den damaligen Favoriten, Juventus Turin, mit 1:0 bezwang und damit zum siebten Mal die europäische Königsklasse gewann. Trotz einer schwachen Meisterschaft 1999/2000, als man lediglich den fünften Rang belegen konnte, wiederholte Real Madrid in der Champions League den Erfolg, mit einem Finalsieg gegen Valencia. Im Sommer 2000 gewann der spanische Bauunternehmer Florentino Pérez überraschend die Präsidentschaftswahlen, neben der wirtschaftlichen Sanierung des Klubs war der Kauf des Portugiesen Luis Figo, vom Erzrivalen FC Barcelona, eines seiner Wahlversprechen. Gleich in der ersten Saison gelang der Gewinn der spanischen Meisterschaft, und 2001/02 eroberte Real Madrid schließlich, im Jahr des 100. Jubiläums seit Klubgründung, zum insgesamt neunten Mal die UEFA Champions League durch einen Finalsieg gegen Bayer Leverkusen. Mann des Spieles war der Neuzugang Zinédine Zidane, der den 2:1 Endstand durch einen sehenswerten Volleyschuss erzielte. Nach der Verpflichtung des brasilianischen Stürmers Ronaldo gelang der Sieg der spanischen Meisterschaft 2002/03. Außerdem konnten in jener Epoche zwei Weltpokale (1998 u. 2002) ein europäischer Supercup (2002) und zwei spanische Superpokale (2001 u. 2003) erobert werden, wodurch es sich um einen der erfolgreichsten Zyklen des Klubs handelte. Die große Anzahl an Stars im Kader führte dazu, dass das Team von der Presse „die Galaktischen“ getauft wurde. 2003 bis 2009 – Das Ende der Galaktischen und die Ära Calderón Im Sommer 2003 wurde der Vertrag mit Erfolgstrainer Vicente del Bosque nicht mehr verlängert. Einige bedeutende Spieler wie Kapitän Fernando Hierro, Claude Makélélé und Fernando Morientes verließen den Klub. Außer Starverpflichtung David Beckham wurde jedoch kein weiterer Spieler verpflichtet. Das Amt des Cheftrainers übernahm Carlos Queiroz, bis dahin Assistenztrainer bei Manchester United. Zunächst startete Real Madrid gut in die Saison, gewann den spanischen Supercup, hielt lange die Führung in der Liga und erreichte relativ mühelos das Viertelfinale der Champions League. Die Niederlage im spanischen Pokalfinale am 17. März 2004 gegen Real Saragossa führte allerdings zu einem abrupten Formtief. Das Viertelfinalspiel der Champions League 2003/04 ging gegen den späteren Finalisten AS Monaco überraschend verloren, und auch in der Meisterschaft erlebte das Team einen Absturz auf den vierten Platz. Kritiker nannten vor allem den knapp bemessenen und qualitativ unausgeglichenen Kader als Grund für das schlechte Abschneiden des Klubs. Zahlreiche Trainer wie José Antonio Camacho, Mariano García Remón, Vanderlei Luxemburgo oder Juan Ramón López Caro versuchten daraufhin den Verein auf die Siegesstraße zurückzuführen, doch sowohl in der Saison 2004/05 als auch 2005/06 konnte lediglich der zweite Platz in der Liga erreicht werden, jeweils hinter dem Erzrivalen FC Barcelona. Die sportliche Krise führte am 27. Februar 2006 zum überraschenden Rücktritt des amtierenden Präsidenten Florentino Pérez, was letzten Endes Neuwahlen im darauf folgendem Sommer nach sich zog. Diese gewann der Rechtsanwalt Ramón Calderón. Die Wahl war wegen der Annullierung der 10.500 per Briefwahl abgegebenen Stimmen äußerst umstritten. Unter den Trainern Fabio Capello und dem deutschen Bernd Schuster konnten zwar 2006/07 sowie 2007/08 zwei Meisterschaften in Folge gewonnen werden, doch schieden die Madrilenen beide Male im Achtelfinale der Champions League und des Pokals aus. Nach einer schwachen ersten Saisonhälfte 2008/09 wurde Schuster im Dezember 2008 entlassen und Juande Ramos als neuer Trainer eingestellt. Am 16. Januar 2009 erklärte Präsident Ramón Calderón, der im Verdacht stand eine Delegiertenversammlung des Vereins manipuliert zu haben, seinen Rücktritt, sein Amt übernahm Vizepräsident Vicente Boluda, der seinerseits vorgezogene Wahlen für Saisonende 2008/09 ankündigte. Gegenwart Am 1. Juni 2009 wurde Florentino Pérez, der als einziger eine Kandidatur präsentierte, zum neuen Präsidenten erklärt. Pérez leitete den Klub bereits zwischen den Jahren 2000 und 2006. Der Argentinier Jorge Valdano übernimmt das Amt des Generaldirektors, ihm unterstellt ist als Sportdirektor der ehemalige Spieler und Mitglied der Quinta del Buitre Miguel Pardeza. Zinédine Zidane fungiert als Berater des Präsidenten. Florentino Pérez hat die ersten Bausteine für die zweite Generation der „Galaktischen“ bereits nach Madrid geholt. Nach mehreren gescheiterten Versuchen in der Vergangenheit gelang es nun endlich, den Brasilianer Kaká vom italienischen Topklub AC Mailand loszueisen. Dieser Transfer war mit 65 Millionen Euro der zweitteuerste in der Fußballgeschichte. Doch dies sollte nicht lange anhalten. Für die unvorstellbare Summe von 94 Millionen Euro kam der portugiesische Weltfußballer Cristiano Ronaldo, der schon lange auf der Wunschliste von Real Madrid stand, von Manchester United. Dieser Transfer stellt alle früheren Transfers Peréz' in den Schatten. Des Weiteren wurden der französische Stürmer Karim Benzema für eine Ablöse von zunächst 35 Millionen Euro von Olympique Lyon, der zuvor an Rácing Santander ausgeliehene Argentinier Ezequiel Garay, der spanische Nationalspieler Raúl Albiol vom FC Valencia, Xabi Alonso und Alvaro Arbeloa vom FC Liverpool und weitere Spieler verpflichtet. Damit wurden zu dieser Saison nicht nur Offensivkräfte, sondern auch einige Spieler zur Stabilisierung der Defensive verpflichtet. Zeitgleich wurden verschiedenste Gerüchte geschürt, wer daraufhin alles den Verein verlassen muss, da in Spanien nur 25 Spieler gemeldet werden dürfen. Am häufigsten wurden dabei die verschiedenen Holländer des Teams genannt. Royston Drenthe war sich mit dem AC Florenz bereits einig, doch dann scheiterte der Transfer noch. Als ersten Spieler zog es Fabio Cannavaro zurück nach Turin zur "Alten Dame" und anschließend wechselte Javier Saviola zu Benfica Lissabon. Mit Klaas-Jan Huntelaar verließ einer der Holländer den Klub in Richtung Mailand zum AC. Huntelaar war erst im Winter für ca. 20 Millionen Euro nach Madrid gewechselt und fasste unter Juande Ramos nie richtig Fuß. Zudem wurde Arjen Robben zum FC Bayern München transferiert. Weiterhin verkaufte man verschiedene Jugendspieler und man löste den Vertrag von Urgestein Michel Salgado auf. Salgado feierte mit Real seine größten Erfolge (Champions League, spanischer Meister usw.). Zur Zeit spielt er bei den Blackburn Rovers. Vorstand und Betreuerstab Finanzielle Situation miniatur|Privatjet Real Madrid Der von August 2000 bis Februar 2006 amtierende Vereinspräsident Florentino Pérez beendete die ruinöse Finanz- und Transferpolitik seiner beiden Vorgänger, Ramón Mendoza (1984–1995) und Lorenzo Sanz (1995–2000) und führte Real Madrid aus der wirtschaftlichen Krise. Innerhalb von sieben Jahren konnten die Einnahmen um 300 % gesteigert werden: Lag der Umsatz im Jahre 2000 noch bei 118 Mio. €, so nahm der Verein im Jahre 2008 bereits 366 Mio. € ein; rund 31 % davon aus dem Marketing, 33 % aus TV-Einnahmen und 32% aus Stadioneinnahmen und Mitgliedsbeiträge. Lediglich 4 % wurden durch Preisgelder oder Freundschaftsspiele eingenommen. Die Schuldenlast (245 Mio. € Fremdkapital im Jahre 2000) wurde auf 199 Mio. € Nettoschulden (Jahr 2008) gedrückt, was rund 113 % der Eigenmittel und 54 % des Jahresumsatzes entspricht. Das Barvermögen des Klubs beläuft sich auf 85 Mio. €. Erstmals seit Jahrzehnten wird auch wieder aus dem operativen Geschäft (ohne Einmaleffekte) ein Gewinn erwirtschaftet: Wurde 2000 noch ein Verlust von 65 Mio. € ausgewiesen, konnte 2008 mit einem Gewinn von 51 Mio. € abgeschlossen werden.Bilanz 2007/08 (spanisch) Der Anteil an Personalaufwand im Verhältnis zum Jahresumsatz, im Jahr 2000 noch bei 86 %, konnte auf 46 % gesenkt werden, wodurch die Empfehlung des G-14 von max. 70 % problemlos erfüllt werden kann. In der jährlich vom Wirtschaftsprüfungsunternehmen Deloitte herausgegebenen Rangliste der umsatzstärksten Fußballklubs, konnte Real Madrid im Geschäftszeitraum 2004/05 erstmals Manchester United von der Spitzenposition verdrängen, und hält bis zur Gegenwart diesen Platz.Football Money League 2009 Die rasche Sanierung des Vereins gelang Florentino Pérez obwohl – oder vielleicht auch gerade weil – er während seiner Amtszeit jede Saison einen der aktuell erfolgreichsten und damit auch medienwirksamsten Fußballer der Welt nach Madrid holte. Zunächst wurde Luis Figo (2000) vom FC Barcelona verpflichtet, darauf folgten Zinédine Zidane (2001), Ronaldo (2002), David Beckham (2003), Michael Owen (2004) und Robinho (2005). Mit dem im November 2006 neu ausgehandelten TV-Vertrag mit der Produktionsfirma Mediapro gelangen in den folgenden sieben Jahren ca. 1,1 Milliarden Euro in die Vereinskasse. Im September 2009 wurde der Vertrag mit Leibchensponsor Bwin bis 2013 verlängert. Real Madrid erhält jährlich 23 Mio €. Das Budget für die Saison 2009-10 sieht Einnahmen in der Größenordnung von 422 Mio. € vor. Um die hohen Investitionen in neue Spieler zu finanzieren, wurden bei den Banken Caja Madrid und Banco Santander zwei Kredite im Umfang von 76,5 Mio. € und 75 Mio. € aufgenommen. Verkauf des Trainingszentrums (Ciudad Deportiva) Den bedeutendsten Schritt für den wirtschaftlichen Aufschwung des Vereins setzte Pérez, seines Zeichens Präsident der spanischen Baufirma ACS, aber mit dem Verkauf des ehemaligen Vereinsgeländes an die Privatfirmen OHL, Repsol, Mutua Madrileña und Sacyr Vallehermoso im Jahre 2001, eine Transaktion die Real Madrid rund 480 Millionen € einbrachte. Das Geschäft ging nicht ohne Kritik über die Bühne, denn der hohe Verkaufspreis des rund 14 Hektar großen Areals am Paseo de la Castellana wurde durch eine Umzonung des zuvor lediglich für sportliche Zwecke nutzbaren Grundes in Baugrund erreicht. Im Gegenzug vermarktete die Stadt Madrid einen Teil des Geländes selbst. Wegen des Verdachtes der illegalen staatlichen Förderung ermittelte schließlich auch die EU-Wettbewebskommission, kam aber zum Schluss, dass sämtliche Käufer Privatfirmen waren.El Mundo (8. November 2004, spanisch) Auf dem Terrain des ehemaligen Trainingszentrums entstand der Wolkenkratzerkomplex Cuatro Torres Business Area. Ciudad Real Madrid Im September 2005 wurde mit Abschluss der ersten Bauphase das neue Trainingszentrum des Vereins eingeweiht. Die sogenannte „Ciudad del Real Madrid“ (Real Madrid Stadt) soll, wenn sie komplett fertiggestellt ist, 120 ha groß sein und die 15 Fußballnachwuchsmannschaften, die Basketballabteilung und die Einrichtungen des vereinsinternen Fernsehsenders RealmadridTV beherbergen. Dort und in den spanischen Sportmedien wird das neue Vereinsgelände nach seinem Standort auch Valdebebas genannt. Das dortige Stadion dient der derzeit in der dritten Liga spielenden B-Mannschaft von Real Madrid, Real Madrid Castilla, als Heimstätte und wurde am 9. Mai 2006 mit einem Freundschaftsspiel gegen Stade de Reims offiziell eröffnet. Zu Ehren von Real Madrids wohl größtem Star trägt es den Namen Alfredo-Di-Stéfano-Stadion. Hauptartikel: Ciudad Real Madrid Kaderpolitik miniatur|[[Raúl González Blanco|Raúl, Kapitän der ersten Mannschaft]] Der Kader der in Spanien als Merengues bekannten Mannschaft vereint einige der namhaftesten nationalen und internationalen Stars. Die bekanntesten im aktuellen Kader sind Cristiano Ronaldo, Kaká, Xabi Alonso, Karim Benzema, Sergio Ramos und Ruud van Nistelrooy. Die hohen Transferausgaben will der Klub nach eigenen Angaben durch gesteigerte Marketingeinnahmen, die medienwirksame Weltstars wie beispielsweise Cristiano Ronaldo oder Kaká im Dress von Real Madrid generieren sollen, ausgleichen. Des Weiteren besteht der Kader in der Saison 2009/10 zu einem Drittel aus Spaniern, fünf davon sind Spieler aus der eigenen Jugendabteilung, die seinerzeit unter dem legendären Präsidenten Santiago Bernabéu (1943-1978) aufgebaut wurde und seither regelmäßig große Talente hervorbringt. Laut statistischer Angaben des spanischen Ligaverbandes LFP standen in der Saison 2005/06 insgesamt 101 Profispieler, die ursprünglich aus der Nachwuchsabteilung von Real Madrid stammen, bei Vereinen der Primera oder Segunda División unter Vertrag. Kapitän der ersten Mannschaft ist Raúl, der schon mit 17 Jahren Stammspieler in der Kampfmannschaft war. Seine Karriere begann er ursprünglich beim Stadtrivalen Atlético de Madrid, von dem er direkt in die Jugendabteilung Reals wechselte, als der damalige Präsident Atléticos, Jesús Gil y Gil, kurzerhand beschloss, die ganze Junioren-Abteilung seines Vereins aufzulösen. Ebenfalls aus dem eigenen Nachwuchs stammen vom derzeitigen Profikader noch Torhüter Iker Casillas, der bereits mit 17 Jahren für Real Madrid in der UEFA Champions League debütierte, die Mittelfeldspieler Guti, Esteban Granero sowie Abwehrspieler Álvaro Arbeloa. Kurioses In der gesamten Vereinsgeschichte ist Real Madrid nie aus der ersten spanischen Liga, der heutigen Primera División, abgestiegen; dies trifft sonst nur auf Athletic Bilbao und den FC Barcelona zu. In der Copa del Rey, dem spanischen Pokal, gelang dem Verein 1980 ein in der spanischen Fußballgeschichte bislang einmaliges Kunststück: Im Finale im Bernabéu-Stadion standen sich Real Madrid und seine in der zweiten Liga spielende Filiale Castilla CF gegenüber, die zuvor vier Erstligisten aus dem Turnier geworfen hatte. Die erste Mannschaft siegte mit 6:1. Die Titelsammlung von Real Madrid umfasst 31 spanische Meistertitel, 17 Pokalsiege, neun Siege im Europapokal der Landesmeister bzw. der Champions League und zwei Siege im UEFA-Pokal. Als Konsequenz der langen Erfolgsgeschichte auf nationaler und internationaler Ebene wurde der Verein im Jahr 2000 vom Weltfußballverband FIFA als „Bester Fußballclub des 20. Jahrhunderts“ geehrt.FIFA Bester Fußballklub des 20. Jahrhunderts Sobald Real Madrid einen Titel gewinnt, ändert sich die Telefonnummer der VereinszentraleFußball-Forum.de. Sie setzt sich zusammen aus der aktuellen Anzahl der Titelgewinne: 31 Meistertitel, 17 nationale Pokalsiege, neun internationale Siege in Champions League und Europapokal der Landesmeister und lautet zur Zeit (2008) also 311709. Name & Begrifflichkeit Im deutschsprachigen Raum wird Real Madrid oft unter den Synonymen „Real“ oder „Die Königlichen“ genannt, obwohl weder das eine, noch das andere im Heimatland des Klubs üblich ist. In Spanien sind zahlreiche Institutionen durch einen Erlass des Königshauses mit dem Zusatz „Real“ (span. für königlich) versehen, nicht zuletzt auch zehn Vereine der Primera División. Die Abkürzung „La Real“ wird in der Regel für das baskische Team Real Sociedad verwendet. Real Madrid hingegen ist in Spanien genauso wenig unter dem Kürzel „Real“ bekannt wie unter einem anderen spanischen Begriff, welcher der im Deutschen oft verwendeten Bezeichnung „Die Königlichen“ gleichkäme. Die korrekte und gängige Bezeichnung ist „El Real Madrid“ oder die Kurzform „El Madrid“. Vereinswappen / Wappenhistorie Das erste Wappen des Klubs waren die Initialen MFC, die für Madrid Football Club standen, in dunkelblauer Farbe. 1908 bekamen die Buchstaben eine schlichtere Form und wurden von einem Kreis umschlossen. 1920 schließlich kam, nachdem König Alfons XIII. dem Verein den Titel „Real“ (königlich) verliehen hatte, die Krone hinzu. 1931, mit Beginn der Zweiten Spanischen Republik, verlor das Logo aufgrund eines Verbotes wieder ihr monarchistisches Emblem, hinzugefügt wurde allerdings ein violetter Querstreifen, der symbolisch für die Region Kastilien stand. Nach dem Ende des Spanischen Bürgerkrieges wurde die Krone wieder hinzugefügt, zudem bekamen die Initialen und die Krone eine goldene Färbung. Bis auf eine kleine Modernisierung im Jahre 2001, hat sich das Wappen seither nicht verändert. Datei:Real Madrid C F (1902 to 1908).svg| 1902 bis 1908 Datei:Real Madrid C F (1908 to 1920).svg| 1908 bis 1920 Datei:Real Madrid C F (1920 to 1931).svg| 1920 bis 1931 Datei:Real Madrid C F (1931 to 1941).svg| 1931 bis 1941 Datei:Real Madrid Logo.svg| bis heute Stadien In den frühen Jahren verfügte der Klub über kein echtes Stadion. Gespielt wurde auf verschiedenen Feldern, zumeist aber auf einer Pferderennbahn (Hipodromo) die sich im Stadtviertel Pardiñas befand. O'Donnell Stadion (1912–’23) Auf der O'Donnell Straße befand sich das erste echte Stadion Real Madrids. Erbaut wurde es durch die Vereinsmitglieder (Socios) selbst, Pedro Parages übernahm die Kosten der Holztribünen und Abgrenzungen. Der Spielbelag (115 × 85 Meter) war noch nicht Rasen, sondern Erde. Die rund 6.000 Peseten, die der Bau des Stadions kostete, wurden durch die Socios (damals rund 450) selbst getragen. Als Miete musste der Klub zudem rund 1.000 Peseten jährlich löhnen. Eingeweiht wurde die Spielstätte am 31. Oktober 1912 mit einem Spiel zwischen Real Madrid und Sporting de Irún. Ciudad Lineal Velodrom (1923–’24) Im Jahre 1923 entschloss sich der Klub das bereits zu klein geratene O'Donnell Stadion zu verlassen. Man zog in das Ciudad Lineal Velodrom, das von der Stadt Madrid neu erbaut worden war. Dieses bot erstmals einen Rasenplatz (108 × 68 Meter) und hatte eine Kapazität von 8.000 Zuschauern. Eingeweiht wurde es am 29. April 1923 mit einem Spiel zwischen Real Madrid und Real Unión de Irún. Chamartín Stadion (1924–’47) miniatur|Das Estadio de Chamartín auf dem Titelblatt der Sportzeitung [[Marca]] Der Wunsch Real Madrids nach einem eigenen Stadion mit ausreichender Kapazität erfüllte sich am 17. Mai 1924. An diesem Tag wurde das Estadio de Chamartín, dessen Gründe um 642.000 Peseten erstanden worden waren, mit einem Spiel gegen Newcastle United eingeweiht. Die vom Architekten José María Castell konzipierte Spielstätte befand sich außerhalb der Stadt, an der Castellana Straße. Insgesamt bot das Stadion Platz für 15.000 Zuseher, 4.000 davon auf überdachten Sitzplätzen. Nebenan wurde ein Trainings- und ein Hockeyplatz, ein Schwimmbad, eine Turnhalle sowie ein Restaurant und ein Klubgebäude errichtet.Im Zuge des spanischen Bürgerkriegs wurde der Stolz der Madridistas komplett zerstört. Das Feld diente als Gefangenenlager, die Holztribünen wurden als Heizmaterial verwendet, und die Klubeinrichtungen fielen den Bombenangriffen zum Opfer. Nach Ende des bewaffneten Konfliktes konnte der übriggebliebene Vorstand, bestehend aus Adolfo Meléndez, Pedro Parages sowie Antonio S. Peralba und Santiago Bernabéu, mit Hilfe von rund 300.000 Peseten an Spenden der Socios, das Stadion und das Klubbüro provisorisch wieder in Stand setzen. Santiago Bernabéu Stadion (seit 1947) miniatur|AußenansichtDas legendäre Estadio Santiago Bernabéu (bis 1955 mit dem Namen Nuevo Estadio Chamartín) wurde am 14. Dezember 1947, mit einem Spiel gegen Os Belenenses, eingeweiht und löste damit die ehemalige Spielstätte des Vereins, das Chamartín-Stadion, ab. Baubeginn war der 27. Oktober 1944, die Gründe lagen unmittelbar neben denen des alten Stadions und wurden um rund 3 Mio. Peseten erstanden. Die Baukosten des, für damalige Verhältnisse, gigantischen Stadions beliefen sich auf rund 37 Mio. Peseten. Seither wurde das Bernabéu kontinuierlich ausgebaut und modernisiert. Nach dem letzten größeren Umbau, der im Jahr 2005 abgeschlossen wurde, erfüllt es alle Anforderungen eines „Fünfsternestadions“ und gehört damit zu den modernsten Fußballarenen der Welt. Rund 81.000 Zuschauer finden Platz, zahlreiche gastronomische Einrichtungen und die „Sala de Trófeos“, die berühmte Trophäensammlung des Vereins, werden außerdem beherbergt. Der Zuschauerschnitt der Saison 2007/08 erreichte 76'200 (Meisterschaftsspiele). Damit lag man in Europa auf dem ersten Platz, gefolgt von Manchester United und Borussia Dortmund.futebolfinance.com In der folgenden Saison sank der Schnitt auf 70'816, was immer noch der 4. höchste Wert Europas war. Das Bernabéu war in seiner Geschichte auch der Austragungsort zahlreicher wichtiger Spiele, wie etwa einiger Endspiele des spanischen Pokals oder mehrerer Spiele der FIFA-Fußballweltmeisterschaft von 1982, darunter das Finale zwischen Italien und Deutschland. Durch seine geschlossene und steil hochragende Bauweise gilt das Estadio Santiago Bernabéu als ein Hexenkessel. Der ehemalige Spieler, Trainer und Sportdirektor von Real Madrid, der Argentinier Jorge Valdano, prägte den Begriff des „miedo escénico“, der „szenischen Angst“, welche die gegnerischen Spieler beim Einlaufen in das Stadion ergreife. Gerade bei Europapokalspielen lässt sich in diesem Stadion eine grandiose Atmosphäre erleben. Kampfgeist und technische Qualität werden von den „madridistas“ im Stadion stets mit besonders viel Applaus belohnt. Zeigt ein Spieler aber nicht den notwendigen Einsatz, kann das Publikum auch sehr kritisch sein. So kam es in den vergangenen Saisons des Öfteren vor, dass Spieler nach lustloser Leistung mit einem gellenden Pfeifkonzert verabschiedet wurden. Eine faire Geste zeigte das Publikum des Bernabéu in der Saison 2005/’06, als bei der Heimniederlage gegen den Erzrivalen FC Barcelona die starke Leistung von Ronaldinho, nach seinem zweiten Tor für die Katalanen, mit „standing ovations“ gewürdigt wurde. Statuten und Fans thumb|''"Hier wohnt ein Fan von Real Madrid"'' (Kacheln an einer Hauswand in [[Cala Rajada, Mallorca)]] Real Madrid ist einer der wenigen Klubs im europäischen Spitzenfußball, der weder als Aktiengesellschaft organisiert ist, noch sich im Besitz einer Privatperson befindet. Der Verein gehört – ebenso wie Erzrivale FC Barcelona sowie Athletic Bilbao und CA Osasuna – noch vollständig seinen rund 85.000 Mitgliedern („Socios“). Der Präsident wird alle vier Jahre durch Wahl durch die Vereinsmitglieder bestimmt. Anders als beim Großteil der europäischen Klubs ist die Mitgliederzahl durch die Vereinsstatuten begrenzt, so dass sie über die letzten Jahre weitgehend konstant geblieben ist. Weltweit sind aber über 200.000 Fans in 1844 vom Verein offiziell registrierten Fanklubs (Peñas) eingeschrieben, von denen 54 in insgesamt 28 verschiedenen Ländern außerhalb Spaniens beheimatet sind (30 in Europa, neun in Amerika, acht in Afrika, sechs in Asien und einer in Australien). Aufgrund der außerordentlich großen Anhängerschaft wurde außerdem im Jahr 2002 die so genannte „Carnet Madridista“ (Real-Madrid-Fankarte) eingeführt, mit der nun Fans aus aller Welt die Möglichkeit haben, sich offiziell als Anhänger von Real Madrid registrieren zu lassen. Anfang des Jahres 2008 waren weltweit bereits rund 500.000 Carnet Madridista-Mitglieder registriert. Real Madrid hat laut der Marktforschungsagentur Sport+Markt ca. 41 Millionen Fans in Europa und verfügt damit derzeit über die zweithöchste Anzahl an Anhängern, hinter dem Erzrivalen FC Barcelona. Laut dieser Studie ist man zudem mit rund 8 Millionen Fans der beliebteste europäische Klub in den südamerikanischen Märkten Mexiko, Brasilien und Argentinien. (Stand: Februar 2009)Football Top 20 vom 11. Februar 2009 auf der Webseite von Sport+Markt Real Madrid TV miniatur|Logo des Fernsehsenders Darüber hinaus betreibt Real Madrid seit 1999 einen eigenen Fernsehsender, Real Madrid TV, der 24 Stunden pro Tag sendet. Das Programm umfasst tagesaktuelle Nachrichten aus dem Verein und der Welt des Fußballs, Live-Bilder vom Mannschaftstraining, die Ausstrahlung von Fußballklassikern vergangener Jahre, Reportagen und Porträts sowie die Live-Übertragung zahlreicher Spiele von Real Madrid Castilla (ehemals Real Madrid B), der Zweit- bzw. Jugendmannschaft von Real, die gegenwärtig in der dritten spanischen Liga spielt. Real Madrid TV ist über den Digitalfernsehanbieter Digital+ (auf Astra 1KR und Hispasat 1C) sowie die IPTV Plattform Imagenio auf Spanisch verfügbar. Eine englische Version sendet über Sky Digital auf Astra 2B. Rivalitäten FC Barcelona Die Rivalität zwischen Real Madrid und dem FC Barcelona gilt als eine der bedeutendsten im internationalen Klubfußball. Geprägt wird sie u.a. von der stetigen Konkurrenz zwischen den Städten Madrid und Barcelona, sowie der historischen Territorien Kastilien und Katalonien. Das Aufeinandertreffen der beiden Klubs ist in Spanien unter dem Namen „El Clásico“ (auf Deutsch, der Klassiker) bekannt, und erregt auch außerhalb der spanischen Grenzen großes Interesse. Hauptartikel: El Clásico Atlético Madrid miniatur|Eintrittskarte zum Madrider Derby 1998 Das Duell zwischen den beiden bedeutendsten und erfolgreichsten Klubs Madrids kann als klassisches Stadtderby bezeichnet werden. Das „''Derbi Madrileño''“, wie es in Spanien genannt wird, spaltet die Stadt in Indios (dt.: Indianer), wie die Anhänger Atlético Madrids bezeichnet werden, und Vikingos (dt.: Wikinger), den Fans Real Madrids. Das Duell ist zwar international nicht so bekannt wie der Clásico, doch in der spanischen Hauptstadt selbst gilt es für viele Anhänger der beiden Klubs als das bedeutendste Spiel des Jahres. Daten und Fakten Präsidenten * Julián Palacios: 1900–1902 * Juan Padrós: 1902–1904 * Carlos Padrós: 1904–1908 * Adolfo Meléndez: 1908–1916 * Pedro Parages: 1916–1926 * Luis de Urquijo: 1926–1929 * Luis Usera Bugallal: 1929–1935 * Rafael Sánchez Guerra: 1935–1939 * Adolfo Meléndez: 1939–1940 * Antonio Santos Peralba: 1940–1943 * Santiago Bernabéu: 1943–1978 * Luis de Carlos: 1978–1985 * Ramón Mendoza: 1985–1995 * Lorenzo Sanz: 1995–2000 * Florentino Pérez: 2000–2006 * Fernando Martín Álvarez: 2006 * Luis Gómez-Montejano: 2006 * Ramón Calderón Ramos: 2006–2009 * Vicente Boluda: 2009 * Florentino Pérez: seit 2009 Trainer Bekannte ehemalige Spieler Einsätze für Real Madrid Nur Liga, Stand: 20. Dezember 2009 Quelle: weltfussball.de Tore für Real Madrid Nur Liga, Stand: 20. Dezember 2009 Quelle: weltfussball.de Erfolge miniatur|Der Cibeles-Brunnen: Kultstätte der Madridistas. Hier werden traditionsgemäß zusammen mit den Spielern alle Titel gefeiert. International * 9 Erfolge im Europapokal der Landesmeister bzw. der Champions League ** 1955/56 4:3 gegen Stade de Reims ** 1956/57 2:0 gegen AC Fiorentina ** 1957/58 3:2 gegen AC Mailand ** 1958/59 2:0 gegen Stade de Reims ** 1959/60 7:3 gegen Eintracht Frankfurt ** 1965/66 2:1 gegen Partizan Belgrad ** 1997/98 1:0 gegen Juventus Turin ** 1999/00 3:0 gegen Valencia C.F. ** 2001/02 2:1 gegen Bayer Leverkusen miniatur|Die sieben Landesmeisterpokale und der Weltpokal im Museum von Real Madrid, 1998 * Zwei Erfolge im UEFA Cup ** 1984/85 3:0 und 0:1 gegen Videoton Székesfehérvár ** 1985/86 5:1 und 0:2 gegen 1. FC Köln * Drei Erfolge im Weltpokal ** 1960 5:1 und 0:0 gegen Peñarol Montevideo ** 1998 2:1 gegen CR Vasco da Gama ** 2002 2:0 gegen Olimpia Asunción * Ein Erfolg im europäischen Supercup ** 2002 3:1 gegen Feyenoord Rotterdam * Zwei Erfolge in der Copa Latina ** 1955 2:0 gegen Stade de Reims ** 1957 1:0 gegen Benfica Lissabon National miniatur|Die Meisterpokale 2000/01 und 2002/03 * 31 spanische Meistertitel: ** 1931/32, 1932/33, 1953/54, 1954/55, 1956/57, 1957/58, 1960/61, 1961/62, 1962/63, 1963/64, 1964/65, 1966/67, 1967/68, 1968/69, 1971/72, 1974/75, 1975/76, 1977/78, 1978/79, 1979/80, 1985/86, 1986/87, 1987/88, 1988/89, 1989/90, 1994/95, 1996/97, 2000/01, 2002/03, 2006/07, 2007/08 * 17 Erfolge im spanischen Pokal: ** 1904/05, 1905/06, 1906/07, 1907/08, 1916/17, 1933/34, 1935/36, 1945/46, 1946/47, 1961/62, 1969/70, 1973/74, 1974/75, 1979/80, 1981/82, 1988/89, 1992/93 * Acht Erfolge im spanischen Supercup: ** 1988, 1989, 1990, 1993, 1997, 2001, 2003, 2008 * Ein Erfolg in der Copa Eva Duarte: ** 1947 * Ein Erfolg im spanischen Ligapokal: ** 1984/85 * 23 Erfolge in der Regionalen Meisterschaft (1902–40):Campeonato Centro rsssf.com ** 1904/05, 1905/06, 1906/07, 1907/08, 1909/10, 1912/13, 1915/16, 1916/17, 1917/18, 1919/20, 1921/22, 1922/23, 1923/24, 1925/26, 1926/27, 1928/29, 1929/30, 1930/31, 1931/32, 1932/33, 1933/34, 1934/35, 1935/36 Individuelle Erfolge International miniatur|Internationale Trophäen der Spieler im Museum des Santiago Bernabéu * Ballon d’Or (6) ** Alfredo Di Stéfano 1957, 1959 ** Raymond Kopa 1958 ** Luis Figo 2000 ** Ronaldo 2002 ** Fabio Cannavaro 2006 * Weltfußballer des Jahres (4) ** Luis Figo 2001 ** Ronaldo 2002 ** Zinédine Zidane 2003 ** Fabio Cannavaro 2006 * Goldener Schuh (UEFA) (1) ** Hugo Sánchez 1990 (38 Tore) National * Torschützenkönig (24) ** Manuel Olivares: 16 (1932–33) ** Pahíño: 28 (1951–52) ** Alfredo Di Stéfano: 27 (1953–54), 24 (1955–56), 31 (1956–57), 19 (1957–58), 23 (1958–59) ** Ferenc Puskás: 26 (1959–60), 27 (1960–61), 26 (1962–63), 20 (1963–64) ** Amancio: 14 (1968–69), 16 (1969–70) ** Juanito: 17 (1983–84) ** Hugo Sánchez: 22 (1985–86), 34 (1986–87), 29 (1987–88), 38 (1989–90) ** Emilio Butragueño: 19 (1990–91) ** Iván Zamorano: 28 (1994–95) ** Raúl: 25 (1998–99), 24 (2000–01) ** Ronaldo: 24 (2003–2004) ** Ruud van Nistelrooy: 25 (2006–2007) * Zamora Trophäe (16) (Titelträger bis 1958 wurden jeweils durch nachträgliche Berechnung ermittelt) ** Ricardo Zamora 1931–32, 32–33 ** José Bañón 1945–46 ** Juan Alonso 1954–55 ** Vicente Train 1960–61, 62–63, 63–64 ** José Araquistain 1961–62 ** Antonio Betancort 1964–65, 66–67 ** Andrés Junquera 1967–68 ** Miguel Ángel González 1975–76 ** Agustín Rodríguez 1982–83 ** Francisco Buyo 1987–88, 91–92 ** Iker Casillas 2007–08 Rekorde Europäische Wettbewerbe * Höchster Heimsieg ** 9:0 im Spiel Real Madrid gegen Odense BK am 25. Oktober 1961 * Höchster Auswärtssieg ** 8:0 im Spiel Olympiakos Nikosia gegen Real Madrid am 24. September 1969 * Höchste Heimniederlage ** 2:4 im Spiel Real Madrid gegen FC Bayern München am 29. Februar 2000 * Höchste Auswärtsniederlage ** 0:5 im Spiel AC Milan gegen Real Madrid am 19. April 1989 ** 0:5 im Spiel 1. FC Kaiserslautern gegen Real Madrid am 17. März 1982 Kader der Profimannschaft Stand: 28. August 2009 *''Aufgrund des Cotonou-Abkommens zwischen der Europäischen Gemeinschaft und den AKP-Staaten, nehmen Spieler aus letztgenannten Ländern keinen Nicht-EU-Ausländerplatz ein.'' Verliehene Spieler Real Madrid Castilla Real Madrid Castilla ist die Zweitmannschaft des Fußballvereins. Sie dient den Talenten des eigenen Nachwuchses als Sprungbrett zum ersten Team, und spielt gegenwärtig in der Segunda División B, der dritten Spielklasse des spanischen Fußballs. Hauptartikel: Real Madrid Castilla Basketball Neben der Fußballabteilung unterhält Real Madrid auch eine Basketballabteilung, die am 8. März 1931 gegründet wurde. Nach zahlreichen regionalen Erfolgen wechselte Raimundo Saporta, bis dahin Funktionär des spanischen Basketballverbandes, im Zuge des 50 jährigen Jubiläums zum Klub. Unter seiner administrativen Führung, dem Start der spanischen Liga im Jahr 1956 und dem Beginn der europäischen Bewerbe 1957/58, stieg der Verein zu einer festen Größe der nationalen und internationalen Basketballszene auf. Bedeutende spanische und europäische Spieler wie Corbalán, Fernando Martín, Delibašić, Kurtinaitis oder auch spätere NBA Stars wie Petrović oder Sabonis waren seither Teil des Basketballkaders. Mit bislang 30 Titeln ist Real Madrid spanischer Rekordmeister, und mit seinen acht Europapokalen der Meister der erfolgreichste Verein Europas. Zudem wurden sechs weitere kontinentale Wettbewerbe gewonnen: Vier mal der Pokal der Pokalsieger und je einmal der Korac-Cup und ULEB Cup. Die Basketballsektion spielt gegenwärtig in der spanischen Liga ACB und trägt ihre Heimspiele im 15.000 Zuschauer fassenden Palacio Vistalegre aus, geplant ist allerdings in naher Zukunft der Bau einer 16.300 Zuschauer fassende Arena in den vereinseigenen Gründen der Ciudad Real Madrid. Hauptartikel: Real Madrid (Basketball) Historische Sportsektionen Im Laufe der Vereinsgeschichte unterhielt der Klub eine Vielzahl unterschiedlicher Sportsektionen, die allerdings sukzessive geschlossen wurden. Auf eine besonders erfolgreiche Vergangenheit konnte die Volleyball-Sparte zurückblicken, die sieben spanische Meisterschaften und dreizehn Pokalsiege erringen konnte, doch auch der Wimbledon-Sieg des zu diesem Zeitpunkt in Real Madrids Tennissektion spielenden spanischen Asses Manuel Santana ist eine Erwähnung wert. Volleyball (1952-83) * Erfolge ** 7 spanische Meisterschaften: 1972, 1976, 1977, 1978, 1979, 1980, 1983 ** 12 spanische Pokalsiege, Herren: 1954, 1956, 1960, 1969, 1973, 1976, 1977, 1978, 1979, 1980, 1981, 1983 ** 1 spanischer Pokalsieg, Damen: 1981 Tennis * Erfolge ** Wimbledon Championships, Manuel Santana (1966) Rugby * Erfolge ** spanische Meisterschaft: 1934 Feldhandball * Erfolge ** spanische Meisterschaft: 1951 Weitere Sportarten * Baseball (1944-63), Leichtathletik (1930-80), Ringen (1936-71), Schwimmen, Schach, Boxen, Tischtennis, Turnen Internationale Kooperationen Real Salt Lake Im September 2006 schlossen das MLS-Team Real Salt Lake und Real Madrid einen auf zehn Jahre datierten Kooperationsvertrag. Kernpunkt des Vertrages ist der Bau eines Jugendinternats in Salt Lake City, in dem bis zum 200 Jugendliche leben und trainieren werden. Darüber hinaus wird Real Madrid alle zwei Jahre für ein Freundschaftsspiel nach Salt Lake City kommen. Umgekehrt wird sich RSL jedes Jahr im Februar auf dem Trainingsgelände von Real Madrid auf die MLS-Saison vorbereiten. Beijing Guoan Im November 2005 unterzeichnete Real Madrid ein Abkommen mit dem chinesischen Finanz- und Investmentunternehmen CITIC. Real Madrid unterstützt den firmeneigenen Erstdivisionär Beijing Guoan, im Gegenzug hilft die Citic-Gruppe den Madrilenen über ihre Tochtergesellschaft Guoan beim Marketing in China.fussball24.de Im März 2006 beauftragte Real Madrid den ehemaligen Direktor der klubeigenen Fußballschulen in Mexiko, Xabier Azkargorta, das Amt des Sportlichen Leiters bei Beijing Guoan zu übernehmen. Fundación Real Madrid Die Fundación Real Madrid ist eine Stiftung, die von den Vereinsmitgliedern über die cuota social (Sozialquote) sowie durch Spenden und Sponsoren finanziert wird. Ihr Ziel ist es die sozialen und kulturellen Werte das Sportes im Allgemeinen und des Vereins im Besonderen, in den Dienst der Gesellschaft zu stellen. Sportliche Tätigkeit * Betrieb von insgesamt 34 Fußball- und Basketballschulen in Spanien, sowie drei in Mexiko. * Alljährliche Fußball und Basketball Sommercamps. Kulturelle Tätigkeit * Foro Luis de Carlos (Diskussionsforum zu diversen Themen des Sportes, mit Einbindung von bekannten Persönlichkeiten). * Berufsberatungsseminare für sämtliche Mitglieder und Angehörigen der Jugendabteilungen des Klubs. * Master im Bereich Sportjournalismus (in Zusammenarbeit mit der Universität Rey Juan Carlos und der Sportzeitung Diario AS). * Betrieb des Dokumentationsarchives sowie Vorbereitung, Exponatssammlung und Archivierung für das Klubmuseum. * Arbeitsgruppe zum Thema Gewalt im Sport. * Ausbildungsseminare für Sportlehrer. * Stiftungs-Zeitschrift über aktuelle Projekte. * Erstellung von Broschüren für Schulen, zur Förderung der sportlichen Werte und gegen Gewalt. * Programme für Ex-Sportler zum Einstieg ins Berufsleben. Soziale Tätigkeit * Integrative Sportschulen im Ausland (derzeit in Argentinien, Mexiko, Uruguay, Chile, Bolivien, Ecuador, El Salvador, Honduras, Panama, der Dominikanischen Republik sowie Marokko). * Integrative Sportschulen für Immigranten in Spanien. * Integrative Sportschulen in Gefängnissen. * Integrative Sommercamps für behinderte und gesunde Kinder (in Zusammenarbeit mit der Blindenorganisation ONCE). * Organisation von diversen Ehrenamtlichen Sozialdiensten in Krankenhäusern, Schulen und Altersheimen * Basketball in Kinderkliniken. Real Madrid – UEM Master Studiengänge Im Sommer 2006 gründete Real Madrid in Zusammenarbeit mit der Europäischen Universität Madrid eine Art Fußballuniversität. Unter dem Namen Escuela de Estudios Universitarios Real Madrid – UEM werden insgesamt zehn Aufbaustudien zu den Bereichen Sport und Gesundheit, Sportmedizin, Medien, Betriebswirtschaft, Physiotherapie sowie Sportunternehmensführung angeboten. Generaldirektor dieser Fußballuniversität ist gegenwärtig der ehemalige Spieler und sportliche Leiter Emilio Butragueño. Literatur * Javier Marías: Alle unsere frühen Schlachten. Fußball-Stücke., Deutscher Taschenbuch Verlag, 2002, ISBN 3-423-13010-5 * Luis Miguel González: Real Madrid. Cien años de leyenda 1902-2002., Everest, 2002, ISBN 84-241-9215-X * Phil Ball: White Storm: 101 years of Real Madrid., Mainstream Publishing, 2003, ISBN 1-8401-8763-8 * John Carlin: White Angels., Bloomsbury Publishing PLC, 2005, ISBN 0-7475-7348-4 Quellenangaben Weblinks * Offizielle Webseite (spanisch, englisch, japanisch) * Real Madrid Master-Studiengänge (Sportmedizin, Management und Gesundheit) - (englisch, spanisch) * Offizieller Youtube-Kanal Kategorie:Fußballverein (Spanien) Kategorie:Madrid